PvP
PvP, or Player vs. Player combat allows players in EverQuest II to fight outside arena/duels. PvP has a different ruleset than normal combat. Category:Begriffe Servers There are 3 PvP servers available: * Nagafen (US) * Venekor (US) - Roleplay * Vox (US) - Station Exchange Communication On a PvP Server, Citizens of opposing factions (Good/Evil) cannot communicate. Citizens of Freeport, Neriak, and Gorowyn speak Lucanic; Qeynos and Kelethin citizens speak Antonican; and the lonely Exiles speak Argot. Means of communicating with opposing faction players include: *Emotes *Your first name, last name, prefix title, suffix title, AFK-tag, LFG-tag, LFW-tag *Pet classes can change the name of their pet PvP Examine Many items, spells, combat arts, etc. have separate stats when used in PvP combat. This is to make up for the fact that players have less HP than NPCs. Fame/Infamy/Notoriety *Fame is gained by citizens of Qeynos *Infamy is gained by citizens of Freeport *Notoriety is gained by Exiles *Fame/Infamy/Notoriety is only gained when you kill a player whose title is either one below yours, equal to yours or one above yours *Fame/Infamy/Notoriety is only lost when you are killed by a player whose title is either one below yours, equal to yours or one above yours *The titles are: **Untitled **Hunter **Slayer **Destroyer **Champion **Dreadnaught **General **Master **Overseer **Overlord Considering other players *Players who are able to attack you have a red border around their name (like an aggressive NPC) *If a player in your PVP level range is grouped with a person who is too high to attack you, that person will NOT have a red border around their name, they are unable to attack you; should you initiate combat with them, the higher level person they are grouped with is then free to attack you *PVP level range varies by zone: **Newbie areas = 4 level range **Antonica, Commonlands = 4 level range **Thundering Steppes, Nektulos Forest = 8 level range **Zek, Enchanted Lands = 8 level range **Rivervale, Feerrott, Lavastorm, Everfrost = 10 level range **DoF Zones = 10 level range **KoS Zones = Unlimited level range *If a player is "carnage flagged" (a red icon with a skull beside their name) they can be attacked by anyone of an opposing faction **Players zoning into a city zone of the opposing faction automatically become carnage flagged *Difficulty: **Solo players consider as solo **Grouped players consider as heroic **Players in raid consider as Epic (x2/x3/x4), depending on how many players are in that raid. (Not the amount of groups) *Higher level players consider as arrow up, lower level players consider as arrow down Protection from PvP When you change zones, you are granted 30 seconds immunity from PvP. You will not be able to attack anyone until your immunity expires. As of Live Update 35, you can no longer zone when if you have engaged in PvP. If you attempt to run through a zone you will bounce off of it. Looting Players Coin You can loot other players for 60% of the coin they are currently carrying with them. Coin kept in the bank is not affected Items You can loot items from the corpses of other players if the items are COMMON, UNCOMMON, TREASURED, or HANDCRAFTED and not ATTUNED or NO-TRADE. LEGENDARY, MASTERCRAFTED, FABLED and MYTHICAL items may not be looted. PvP Insignia Tokens Other players often will drop boxes containing PvP faction tokens. These can be used to increase the PvP faction with your city. Tokens differ based on the tier level your opponent belonged to. Tier 7 tokens (those dropped by players 60+) can be used to purchase fabled PvP armor sets specific to your class. Pick Pocket / Bounty Rogue classes are unable to Pick Pocket other players. Predators can receive bounties from killing blue-or-better players. Rewards PvP armor Killing members of the opposite city increases PvP faction with your city. Gaining PvP faction unlocks legendary and fabled items for purchase from PvP merchants within your city, which costs certain amount of money and lots of personal status points. Additional and significantly superior PvP armor sets are available for purchase in EoF using T7 PvP faction tokens (Antonican Heroism Token or Lucanic Carnage Insignia). In addition, with the introduction of the Rise of Kunark expansion, PVP items and armor are available for level 80 adventurers. As it stands now, you must complete PVP writs in order to gain PVP tokens for the PVP items/armor. PVP armor sets are available for each class, and each piece costs 400 tokens. The breastplate and leggings cost 450 tokens. Status Killing players awards you status points. The number of status awarded varies based on the con of your opponent, how many people participated in the defeat, and amount of dps caused by you to the target. Ex. killing a solo player while in full group may award you 100-300 sp, while killing same target solo may award over 3000sp. Attacking opposing city *Guards no longer politely banish enemies from their city. Instead, they attack any intruders that they dislike and can be attacked in return! *New guards have been enlisted to protect the cities of Freeport and Qeynos, and existing guards have undergone extensive training to ensure they are capable of protecting the areas to which they are assigned. Links List of Guides For Beginners by Eradani